1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a 3T pixel structure and related LCD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because the requirements of luminance, angle of view, contrast, response efficiency of the LCD panels are getting higher, the IPS(FFS)-type or VA-type LCD products are introduced to replace the original TN-type LCD products. In addition, the size of a pixel is getting smaller because of the high resolution. Therefore, the aperture ratio becomes smaller and this affects the luminance. In order to solve this problem, 3T pixel structure of the VA-type LCD is introduced. The 3T pixel structure removes the holes above the sub-pixel to raise the aperture ratio. However, it also introduces deep and shallow holes inside the pixel and thus increases the diameter of the holes. In addition, this also increases the size of the inner holes of the pixel structure. Furthermore, the deep and shallow holes overlaps inside the pixel. This increases the manufacturing difficulties and may decrease the yield.
Therefore, the conventional structure needs to be improved.